The Nighlok Games
by mAD aS ThE PhaNTom
Summary: When Emily's ill sister gets chosen to participate in The Nighlok Games, she has no choice but to take her place to save her; having no experience with fighting, especially with a sword. Can she survive with her teammates to defeat the Nighloks? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: The Lottery

**The Nighlok Games**

**AN: First Power Rangers Samurai and Hunger Games Fanfic! :D Anyways, I don't own anything. This was all my imagination. Some parts of the novel are in here, but I will put in new content due to copyright. Since last names aren't provided on the show, I'm making up my own. **

**Plot: When Emily's ill sister gets chosen to participate in The Nighlok Games, she has no choice but to take her place to save her; having no experience with fighting, especially with a sword. But as the week progresses and her fate at stake, can she be able to survive along with her fellow teammates?**

**XXXX**

**Chapter 1: The Lottery**

I'm walking through the woods. I breathe in the fresh air of the trees and hear the sounds of animals roaming through. I never believe in hurting animals or others, but being in a poor family, I need to help provide. My sister, Serena is too sick to help and my mother is trying all she can to heal her, to no avail. I keep hoping and praying that Serena would miraculously heal. But that's not going to happen. She's been sick for years and she's becoming frail. But I won't let her give up. She has to survive. She was my role model and the only person I would confide in. I start to walk into this unknown cave, and suddenly I'm sealed in, and I can't see anything. I start to suffocate once I look around. The last thing I see is a boy with green eyes and a sword by his side.

**XXXX**

I wake with a start and find that Serena has hugged me in her sleep. It was probably to comfort me, since today is the Lottery. This day, in my opinion is the worst day of the year. Every year, our Nighlok leaders from the Netherworld would pick at random twelve names from different parts of our country and those who are chosen are forced into battle against Nighloks, these monsters that the Netherworld government has pitted against us in order for them to control the population and to tell us they're still in control; which means that they ones chosen have to fight their monsters. Even if their sick or injured they still have to participate. This annual event is called the Nighlok Games, and they have been going on for over 50 years, and no human has ever won. Ever since the Power Rangers sacrificed themselves to save us, no one has volunteered in their place and now we live in a government where they live in luxury and we starve which I feel is not right. With that information out of the way, I get up from bed, being careful not to wake Serena and get ready for today's events. I take a quick bath and get dressed in my best clothes. I need to look presentable just in case my name is called. When you turn 12, your name is entered once into the Lottery, and it will stay that way until you're lucky and 18. That's when you're not forced to participate in these stupid Games anymore. I quietly wake my mother and Serena, and I help my older sister get ready. Even if she's 18 and it's her last year to be chosen, I hate to see her like this. She's so frail, she can barely move. She only uses a wheelchair to get around now. I silently start to cry.

"Emily. It's going to be ok. They're not going to pick you. After all, it's been four years since you're first one. I assure you, it won't happen." I start to sob a bit louder. "But what if they do? What if I'm picked to fight those horrible monsters?" Serena sighs and then hugs me. "Then you have to promise me you'll fight hard. No matter what happens. Do you understand?" I nod my head. She takes her necklace off her neck and wraps it around mine. I recognized that symbol. It belonged to the Yellow Samurai Ranger, who was killed in the final battle with our leader, Master Xandred. "But, Serena. I can't take this." I begin to protest but she slowly places a finger on my lips. "As long as you have this, you will be ok." Serena gives me a hug and the tears start to flow from my cheeks.

"Ready to go, girls?" my mother says solemnly. I sigh, and start to push Serena out of the house. "We're as ready as we'll ever be." We walk for about a mile to the town square, where the Lottery takes place. I begin to see people pouring from the streets into the middle of town square. I see Jayden, my best friend and leave Serena to go see him. "Hey, Jayden!" I run up to hug him, and he returns it. "So, are you ready for today's events?" Jayden asks, his blue eyes shining in the sunlight. I sigh. I'm ready as I'll ever be." I give him a small smile and he returns it. I grab Jayden's hand and we walk to find my sister and mother. "Hey, I see them!" Jayden points to them near the stage. "C'mon, then!" we run to my family and we stay there until the Mayor arrives on the stage. Once he's there, he thanks us for joining him on this special occasion and gets on with the show. He goes up to the ballot box, and puts his hand in.

After a few shuffles, he has a slip of paper in his hand. Once he opens it and reads the name out loud, my heart almost stops. "Serena Gordon!" he applauds, but our people just stops and stares at my sister. She wheels herself to the stage before I do the most risky and craziest thing in my life. "I volunteer in her place!" I scream through teary eyes. Everyone turns to look at me, even Serena. I walk up to the stage before Serena stops me. "Emily, I can't let you do this." My sister begins to cry. "I know, but you promised me that if they would pick me, then I would fight my hardest. And I'm keeping that promise for you, Serena." Serena hugs me, and I return it. "Good luck. Make sure you come home." Serena whispers to me. I then see Jayden hold onto the handlebars of Serena's wheelchair. "Go get them, kiddo." Jayden smiles at me. I smile back as I climb the steps triumphantly.

"And what is your name young lady?" the Mayor asks me. "Emily… Emily Gordon." "You must be her younger sister. Well, you're brave enough to take her place. Let's give her a hand!" No one applauds, since today isn't supposed to be a happy time for most people in our small city. I sigh as the Mayor goes and picks another random name in the ballot box. "Mike Taylor." I look in the crowd and see a young teen about my age with green eyes. I begin to realize he's the boy from my dream. Mike Taylor… gee, he's one of the popular kids in our school. He and I have no contact, but he does have some contact with Jayden, who's one of his friends.

"Let's give our two participants a big hand, Emily Gordon and Mike Taylor!" Again, no one applauds. Only sounds of nature can be heard in the background. "Thank you for your attendance, until next year's games!" Everyone is dismissed and Mike and I are escorted to rooms inside City Hall. I can't believe it. I'm participating in the Nighlok Games. My worst nightmare comes true.

I silently cry before I hear someone opening and closing my door. I look up to see it's my family and Jayden. "I never wanted this to happen…" My mother begins to cry, and all I can do is comfort her. "Jayden, I want you to promise me that you'll protect and help provide for them. No matter what." I look Jayden in the eye, and he nods. "Good luck, sis. I know you can do it." Tears start to stream down Serena's face as she hugs me. "Promise me you will stay strong. Ok?" Serena nods. "Uhh, can I have a private moment with Emily alone?" Jayden looks at my mother, who nods and leaves. "Emily. Being my best friend, I really care about you. Fight hard, and survive." I nod. Soon, Jayden is forced to leave, and I give him one last hug. "I'll miss you…" Jayden whispers and leaves.

As soon as Jayden leaves, Mike and I are directed to a train leading to the Netherworld, and we begin to leave. Knowing I won't see my family again, I quietly go to my assigned room, sit on the floor and cry my eyes out.

**AN: That's chapter 1, folks. I will try and update as soon as I can. Please review and favourite. Also, please join the Memily fanpage on Facebook! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mike

**AN: I promised, and now here it is. BTW, I don't own anything.**

**XXXX**

**Chapter 2: Mike**

Once I was done crying, I look up and explore my room. Since The Netherworld is the dominant power, they get everything, and all we get is crap; the beds are made of hay, the plumbing is Sanzu River water and I'm pretty sure the food isn't... edible. Suddenly, I hear a knock on my door and lazily stand up, expecting to see a Mooger at my door. I was surprised to see Mike, the boy in my dream and my ally in the Games. "Can I help you?" I ask cautiously. "Uhh… I was you know… just checking… to see if you were ok…" He stammers slightly. "I'm fine… thanks. I'm Emily."

I extend my hand. "I know who you are… although, we've never spoke at school…"Mike says shyly and he shakes my hand. Wow, he's so different from his school counterpart; when he is at school, he is cocky, lazy, rebellious… he was even threatened to be expelled if his shenanigans kept continuing. But looking at him now; he's quiet, shy and kind. "Anything else you're worried about?" I ask, still not having the feeling of trusting him.

"Oh, our Mentor says it's time to eat." Mike explains before walking to the "dining car". I follow Mike to the "dining car", and once we're there, we see a man, who's wearing a robe and has stick in his hands. "Ah… you must be Mike and Emily. I'm Mentor Ji, but you can just call me Mentor." He extends his hand and he shakes each one of our hands. "Please, come and sit. The food is about to be served." Mike and I look at each other, shrug and sit next to each other on stools. But the stools are so wobbly, that I clumsily fall and sprain my wrist.

I begin to whimper and Mike gets off his stool and helps me up. "Are you ok?" Mike asks, with Mentor looking on with a sad expression on his face. I shake my head, even if I have hurt myself too many times, this one hurts the most. The only reason being is because even if you have an injury, you still have to fight, and swinging my sword won't be easy, and I will be an easy target to the Nighloks for sure. "Here, let me look at it." He looks at my wrist, being careful not to hurt it even more. "Here, let's get some ice on that." He guides me to the First Aid station and I sit on a bench while he gets a bag of frozen peas and bandages. So far, this has been the only essential luxury they have on the train.

"Here, let me look at it." Mike is gentle with my wrist, even if I wince a lot. As soon as he puts the frozen peas on my wrist, relief floods my face. "Are you feeling better?" Mike asks, with a concerned look on his face. I nod my head. Once the frozen peas are removed, he gently wraps the bandage around my wrist. "Thanks… I don't know if you ever notice, but I'm the biggest klutz in our school. No wonder no one ever talks to me, except for Jayden." I mutter to myself. I hear Mike sigh. "Look, at least you're ok. And as long as you're with me, nothing bad will happen to you." I stare at him like he was crazy. "Look Mike, we just started getting to know each other; don't start being protective around me." I tell him. "Well, we still gotta stick up for each other. After all, we are fighting for our lives." I thought about it for a moment, and thought he was right. We do have to stick up for each other. All I do is nod and head back into the dining car.

"Great, you're back. Just in time too; the food is here." Right on cue, the food comes in. Boy, I'm starving! But my hunger soon vanishes when I see my food. It looks like bubbling goo and I suddenly have the urge to barf. "Uhh…I'm not really hungry at the moment. May I be excused?" I ask Mentor, who appears to enjoy the goo and he nods. I speed walk to my room and close the door gently behind me. As I slide down the door, I get a full view of it: a lumpy bed, a broken window, cracked walls and you won't believe what I discovered in the washrooms: Sanzu river water in place of pure water. I slump to the floor and sigh. Even if the Nighloks live in luxury, they still have to treat us like crap! I throw my makeshift pillow to the door, only to find it hits Mike. "Oops! I'm sorry! I was aiming for the door." I stand and get the pillow from him.

"It's ok. Look I know how upset you've been. But, I'll tell you one thing: as long as we can work together, we can win this thing. Deal?" He holds out his hand and I shake it, sealing the deal. "Alright then, Mentor has asked for us to go to the viewing room." "Do you always have to pick me up from my cabin?" I ask sarcastically. "Yeah, pretty much." He chuckles then leaves. Once we're all in the viewing area, I sit next to Mike as our cracked TV shows footage of today's lottery. But before they do that, they show us the history of The Nighlok Games

"_Ever since The Nighlok's took over the world by flooding it with Sanzu river water, they decide to create an even bigger rise by sending one boy and one girl aged 12-18 to fight against The Nighlok army, so that they keep they're population in line and try not to overpopulate the humans."_

I begin to cry when we watch past footage, where each and every participant is killed. I shield my eyes when more footage is shown, but I look over at the TV when they show the lottery. Our part of the world is always the first to show and you can see me volunteer for Serena, showing complete emotion on my face. As soon as our footage is finished, they move on to another part of the world, where a girl with dark hair and brown eyes tearfully lets go of what seems to be her brother and walks up to the stage. Soon, a guy with spiky dark hair and wears gold shoes is called, and he proudly walks up to the stage.

When we move on, a man with a blue shirt and dark skin is called, looking at his father as he walks up to the stage. And lastly, a young girl we short blond hair and green eyes walks up to the stage, and she reminds me of Jayden back home. It's like they look alike, as if they're related. Once the programs ends, I run to my room, slam the door and jump on my "bed", all while crying my eyes out. That's when I feel the train stop. We have just arrived in the Netherworld.

**AN: Ooh! You know what this means? It's time for training! Anyways, hope you liked Chapter 2, and just so we're clear, I'm trying to make this a bit different from the books. Please review.**


	3. THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE

**ATTENTION! THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!**

Hey guys! I apologize for not updating for the past few months. I have written the next chapters for this story but I lost my USB a while back and forgot to tel you guys about it. So, I'm going on a LONG HIATUS until I find my USB containing my stories.

Again, I apologize and I will write those chapters again soon.

Sincerely,

Roche.


End file.
